


Careful

by atypicalenthusiast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sacredshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalenthusiast/pseuds/atypicalenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty knew that, if he wasn't careful, he would fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Careful

Series: Pokemon Games; Pokemon Special (Adventures)

Ship: Sacredshipping (Eusine X Morty)

Rating: N/A

Story Summary: Morty knew that, if he wasn't careful, he would fall in love.

He had to keep his guard up around Eusine. That was a given fact. Taking risks was out of the question because Morty knew that, if he wasn't careful, he would fall in love. He would be trapped under the spell of a young man on an endless journey.

Day by day, Morty tried to deny those feelings he seemed to get whenever he witnessed Eusine's smile. However, he kept feeling himself fall and, after each time, it got unbelievably harder to pick himself up. He was always a cautious and reserved person when it came to a lot of things in life. If Morty wasn't sure of his ability to handle something as peculiar as love, he had to avoid it no matter what. That was the most rational thing to do, right?

Eusine once told him that rainy nights were best spent with an eased mind. Morty wanted to relax and let his problems drift away, but he simply couldn't. He had no trouble appearing composed on the outside, but the bitter truth was that he was a complete disaster on the inside. That was especially true at the moment, considering the fact that Eusine was currently visiting him.

Together, they sat on the steps of Morty's traditional-styled home. The over-hanging roof kept them dry as they took in the scene, relishing the image of a moon that peeked through a hole in the atmosphere until Eusine spoke, bringing Morty back to reality. His voice was calm and it complemented the peaceful expression on his face. The overenthusiastic dreamer looked completely patient for once and Morty couldn't help but want to get lost in his pale, blue eyes. 

“Someday, things will be different.” Eusine sounded confident, as if he knew what the future held. 

Morty didn't quite know what he meant. “How so?”

“I'm not sure yet,” he said, “but I have a feeling that something is going to happen-- something that will change our lives forever.”

“Perhaps,” replied Morty. That was all he could bring himself to say. He extended his arm and held an open palm under the rain, watching as the drops of cold liquid hit his skin. A small puddle formed in his hand and it continued to grow until it spilled over each edge. In a rather abstract fashion, Morty saw something completely different as the water continued to build up and pour out again and again. The raindrops represented the many chances in his life. Each one fell into the palm of his hand, but, instead of actively taking them by drawing his hand out of the downpour, he let them slip away just to be faced with another endless string of lost opportunities. Perhaps he should try to hold onto what he was being given. Perhaps he should take a risk for once. Eusine was open to change, so he should be, too. What if his dear friend was right?

Morty withdrew his outstretched hand and stared in silence as the diminutive pool reached a calm, unmoving state. He felt Eusine scoot closer to him and glance over his shoulder at what his eyes were locked on. As the Suicune-hunter did so, the liquid acquired a reflection of the two young men and Morty suddenly realized what he had to do. He wanted Eusine in his life until the very end and, to make that happen, he needed to take the jump.

“Eusine...” he said gently, his heart almost skipping a beat. Morty knew now; he didn't want to be careful anymore. “I think I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Careful (Part 2)

Series: Pokemon Games; Pokemon Special (Adventures)

Ship: Sacredshipping (Eusine X Morty)

Rating: N/A

Story Summary: Morty knew that, if he wasn't careful, he would fall in love.

The rain was heavy and the sound of rumbling thunder echoed through the dark clouds that continued to swell up in the atmosphere. Like the trees, helpless under the unrelenting monsoon, Morty felt more vulnerable than ever, for the truth he'd kept hidden for years was now out in the open. Without any sort of vital planning, he had finally confessed his love to Eusine and adrenaline seemed to consume him within seconds. What was going to happen next? The suspense of it all made him want to fall apart, but he had to know something first...

Did Eusine feel the same way?

Blue eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape, and no immediate response was made. Nothing happened between the two young men for a few seconds, and then something clicked within Eusine. The adventurer took hold of Morty's hand before anything could be made clear, pulling him up from where they were sitting without a single word or warning. Into the rain they went from there, leaving the dry porch behind as confusion crashed over Morty like the sky's shower.

What was going on? This was odd, even for someone as eccentric as Eusine. 

It wasn't until they met the forest's edge that they came to a halt, Eusine facing Morty with a peculiar look about him that hinted he had something planned. Morty couldn't make out what that was, but he had no need for guesswork when a pair of wet lips pressed against his own, spiking the rate at which his heart was beating. The storm around them suddenly didn't exist; all that Morty could register was the spontaneous feeling of lightness in his head and an overwhelming sense of relief. 

Short but sweet, the kiss ended almost as soon as it began, being interrupted by Eusine's voice. He sounded breathless, and he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was pleasantly shocked as he said "me, too" over the sound of swaying tree-branches. He was sure of his words and there was not a single doubt in his mind, especially after witnessing the smile on Morty's face that followed. He couldn't keep himself from pulling the blond into a close embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he buried his face in a mess of wet hair. 

They stayed like that for countless seconds, completely content in soaked clothes.

In Morty's world, things didn't happen fast. He lived his life maintaining a steady pace, yet here he was finding so much fulfillment outside of his element. It made him want to take risks more often, and so he pulled away from Eusine just enough to bring him into a second kiss-- one that was charged full of all the pent-up emotion he had been harboring towards the young man since the day they met. Morty may never truly see himself becoming a wild and reckless individual, but it felt nice making a change for once. 

It felt nice no longer being safe and hopeless. 

\---

When all was said and done, Eusine let a lop-sided grin linger on his face as they sauntered slowly back to the welcoming abode that belonged to Morty. Lightning continued to grace the atmosphere with it's presence, but that wasn't enough to speed up their steps.

"So, be truthful. What made you want to come out here and risk ruining your suit?" asked Morty boldly. He knew Eusine was picky about his clothes and how they got 'washed.' It was very unlike him to face the rain without some kind of shield. 

Eusine had no choice but to be raw and honest. "You confessed to me and it was completely unexpected... so I felt like I needed to return that favor and do something unexpected, too. I hope it wasn't too over-the-top." He was a little embarrassed, but there was no need to fret. Morty was holding his hand and everything was right in the world. Plus, sharing their first kiss by the forest was something he'd always wanted to do.

"It was perfect," the blond young man replied simply. "You really know how to make an impact." That was true; Eusine had been making impacts on him for years. In fact, that was probably his greatest talent. 

A giggle escaped Eusine's lips and he gently squeezed his partner's hand. "I could say the same about you. All this time, I thought I'd be the one confessing first. I'd been putting it off until the perfect moment, but you really surprised me. I guess 'perfect moments' don't need to be planned after all," he declared, feeling more alive than ever.

Morty couldn't agree more. He always admired how Eusine always knew the right things to say... nine times out of ten, that was. Then, their conversation took a rather interesting turn.

"On another note," began the Suicune-hunter, briefly scaling the porch's steps. "I wonder what fate has in store for us when we have to take these wet clothes off."


End file.
